


Riding

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Down the Hall [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Corporal Punishment, M/M, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jared gets a ride home and an explanation for the twenty-four hour rule, then prepares to ride it out.





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

> A note about timing: it's 2017 at the start of this series, but Jared is around twenty-five and Jensen around twenty-eight or twenty-nine. Osric is about twenty-one, and so on. In real life, the people who share their names and appearances are all a lot older than that. 
> 
> Also, I was going to just skip over the twenty-four hours, but a couple of comments made me think it would be worth exploring Jared's feelings and experiences before he can see Jensen again. So it'll be a little while before Jensen comes back in as a character with dialogue. On the plus side, there will be Misha.

Jared limped his way though corridors, into the elevator, off the elevator and into the lobby, taking occasional sips from the sports drink Ms. Harris had given him. He thought nothing in the world could possibly take his mind off his ass, which felt like a habanero pepper in a suit. But he was distracted from the pain when he Mr. Chau approached him.

"I'm here to drive you home, Sub Padalecki," Mr. Chau informed him. Jared looked at him, disoriented.

"They make you do everything around here?" he asked. "And, if it's allowed, please call me Jared."

"Sure, Jared. I'm Osric, if you'd prefer. And I don't usually work the car service pool, but Mr. Ackles suggested it." Jared somehow caught Osric's eyes slightly flicking to the left. Jared mirrored the look and saw Jensen lurking discreetly by a potted palm near the security guard's station. He wanted to give Jensen a thumbs-up to indicate that he was basically okay but didn't. He had no idea how the whole no-contact-for-twenty-fours rule worked.

"Thank him for that when you get a chance, okay?" Jared said instead.

"Will do," Osric said. "Would you like my arm?"

Jared was impressed...a lot of doms, under pretty much any circumstances, automatically tried to take a sub's arm and got offended if the gesture was rejected. "If you don't want me to be polite, I won't be," was one typically huffy response Jared had gotten from some asshole he'd gone on a date with. Once. When he'd gotten home, his mom had expected a full, positive report of that date, which was with the daughter of her accountant, a dom who would be taking over her father's practice in due time. Although her actions had been perfectly in line with what Jared's mother would consider gentledomly behavior, Jared had made a tragic face and said, "She tried to...take liberties," and that had been the end of it.

Jared's mom thought her baby boy was unusually chaste and she took pride in that. Jared was not above using that to his advantage.

But Osric was asking, not telling, and probably because he was genuinely concerned about Jared's ability to stay on his feet rather than thinking Jared was, as a sub, congenitally incapable of finding his own way or not tripping over things (which, given the kinds of shoes all subs had worn not so long ago and that some subs still inexplicably chose, was not a totally unfair concern).

"I'm good..well, okay...for now, but if you'd stick pretty close, that'd be great," Jared said. Osric nodded and told him the car was waiting just outside. They took the side door rather than the revolving one, presumably so Osric could continue to be handy in case of emergency, and Jared couldn't resist casting a quick look over his shoulder. Jensen was still communing with the decorative plant but no eye contact was made. Jared sighed. Seeing Jensen in the lobby was already more than he'd expected, anyway, so he tried to take comfort from that.

The ride home was as comfortable as could be expected. Someone had put a cooling pad on the back seat, along with another bottle of sports drink. Osric was a safe driver, going slowly and taking a slightly longer route to avoid a bunch of potholes on Johnson Ferry. Once they got to Jared's building, Osric got him up to 12B with a minimum of fuss.

"Would you like to come in?" Jared asked Osric politely as he unlocked the door.

"If you want further assistance getting comfortable," Osric offered, "but beyond that, I do have to be getting back downtown." Cardy, the younger and friskier of Jared's dogs, immediately came to the door, Zucchini not far behind.

"Oh, you have dogs," Osric said. "Will you be able to take care of them?"

"Yeah," Jared said, wincing as he bent to greet his babies. "Got a friend coming over in a bit to check up on me and help me walk 'em."

"That's good then," Osric said. Hesitantly he asked, "Your friend...well, it's just that...."

"What?" Jared said. He was tired of this whole day and while he appreciated that Osric was trying to be polite, he just wanted the whole thing over with.

"Since you've never had this kind of formal disciplinary before, and have foregone psychological aftercare, there is a legal concern about who you might be in contact with over the next twenty-four hours," Osric said uncomfortably.

Jared sighed. He was really beginning to hate the phrase "twenty-four hours."

"You'd better come in," he said. "I think I need an explanation and the hallway is not the best place for it."

"Sure," Osric said, and they went through the door. Jared closed it behind him and waved toward the couch for Osric to sit. It wasn't like Jared himself had any plans to sit; as soon as he could, he was going to faceplant on his bed.

"I'm good," Osric said, continuing to stand, not crowding Jared but close enough to be handy if Jared needed physical assistance. Osric looked up at Jared. "The thing is, the law says that you should limit your contact with doms outside your own family for twenty-four hours after a procedure. You're in a vulnerable state and doms could take advantage. And not just predatory doms, either. Perfectly nice doms who have only your well being at heart might find themselves slipping into an overly protective mode...."

"And I could be receptive to that and the whole thing could go into a downward spiral from there?" Jared interrupted to guess.

"Exactly," Osric nodded. "The legal term is 'folie de châtiment,' meaning 'madness of chastisement'. My bringing you home and making sure your environment is safe is about the limit of what any of us can do without getting in a whole different set of authorities."

"So that's why...."

"Believe me, it's not because he doesn't want to," Osric said. Jared wondered if he was being that transparent or if Osric was that smart. He figured it was both. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Jensen talking about him to an intern, but Osric seemed to be a breed apart, from what Jared could tell.

"Did he...?"

"No," Osric said. "Mr. Ackles doesn't usually do this type of work and it was my first, well, exposure to it as well, if you'll forgive the term. We had a long chat about both the letter and spirit of the law and the ethics of the situation. I learned a lot. And I really appreciate that you let me participate."

"I've been an intern, too," Jared said. "And my friend who's coming over is a sub, so no worries there. And...well, if Jensen asks, just let him know I'm doing okay and I've got people."

"I will," Osric promised. "Now I'd better leave you to your recovery, since everything seems to be in order."

"Thanks," Jared said, and opened the door for Osric, who nodded and left.

Jared moved as quickly as he could to his bed and fell forward onto his bed like a slice of bread that had just been cut off the loaf, groaning loudly. He was exhausted, but he had a couple of things to do before he could fall asleep. He pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to his friends: "Went ok, exhausted, gonna sleep." He sent an additional text to Misha: "Home. Dogs walked at 10 a.m. Let yourself in. Do not wake me but stick around if you can. Thnx."

Then Jared pushed off his suit and boxers, grabbed some cream off the nightstand and applied it liberally. He popped two Tylenol, finished off the sports drink, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Johnson Ferry Road has potholes. Terrible, terrible potholes. I have no idea if that's true in our universe, but where these guys live? Man, that street is just evil. And Jensen knows it. And he told Osric to avoid it. Awww.


End file.
